


My PA 车1

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车1

进门后，床上空无一人，只听见门前的浴室内传来的哗哗流水声。  
“来了就先去床上等我。”浴室里传来低沉而性感的男音。  
这句话一下子让紧张的Peter脸红到耳后根，他根本不敢想，去床上等他会是什么样的意思。  
Peter把书包放在了沙发边的桌上，自己则僵硬得移到床边小心翼翼的坐下。  
男孩坐到洁白的大床边紧张的抠着手指，他不知道该干什么，除了努力的平复自己面对接下来的事情的心情。

没等几分钟，那男人就穿着长长的白色浴袍出来了。那浴袍带不翼而飞，敞开着身子，Peter能清晰的看见他结实有力的腹肌和胸肌，古铜色的皮肤好看而诱人，似乎还有没抹干净的水珠从发根任性的流下。  
Peter轻轻的咽了咽口水。  
男人径直走过床边坐到沙发，带着一丝隐藏不住的笑意，朝床上呆愣的男孩勾了勾手。  
“过来。”Tony眯着眼说道。

似一句魔咒一般，男孩感觉心头一凉。  
他知道既然选择了，就容不得他再有拒绝的权力。  
顺从，不过落得一个出卖身体被包养的骂名。如果拒绝......那个后果是男孩不敢想的。  
这个想法愣是让男孩再次鼓起勇气走到了Tony身边。

一把把男孩拉到了自己腿上，Peter一声惊呼硬是被憋到了吻里。  
这个吻来得太突然，Peter自然是不习惯这样的深吻。不敢乱动又难受，男孩悄悄攥起自己无处安放的手，指尖都已泛白。  
感觉要窒息了，被Tony的唇舌霸道的侵略着，来不及吞咽的口水丝从合不拢的嘴角流下，牙齿被舔的酸痛而甜腻。  
舔足男孩甜腻的小舌，Tony逐渐将战场转移到Peter白皙的脖颈。然而在闻到男孩身上的汗味时眉头不经意的皱了起来。  
“怎么出那么多汗？”Tony略微不爽的问道。  
男孩被Tony的眼神吓到，只敢颤颤巍巍的说出实话，“我...我以为马上就要过九点了......我怕我会迟到......所以从出租车下来后就立刻跑了过来.....对…对不起......”  
Tony听到这答案后嘴角恢复了原来的勾笑，似乎很满意男孩的懂事。  
“那去洗个澡吧。”  
“好。”  
Peter从他腿上下来，缠在他腰上的手才慢慢随着Peter的起身而游走。

Peter在偌大的浴室里感慨了好一会儿，才赶忙裹紧浴袍湿着发尾出了来。  
万一那男人等久了，一个不乐意的反悔了，他就再也没有退路了。  
浴室出来后，只见男人已经躺回了床上。洁白的被子被整齐的折在了一旁，而男人随意的伸着他的大长腿在床的另一旁，此刻正邪魅的看着在浴室门口愣住的Peter。  
不知道是男人真的太好看，还是出浴的温差，Peter的脸有些红。当然Peter坚信是后者。  
“来。”Tony笑着说。  
Peter像个机器人一样，只听一声召唤，一步步的挪到了床边。  
男人拉着他的手，“坐上来。”  
不敢违抗，男孩只得乖巧的跨坐在男人的大腿上，却远得屁股坐到了男人的膝盖。  
“坐这么远我亲不到你。”Tony戏谑的说，手缠在男孩的腰上将他用力向自己怀里拉了进来。  
“唔。”Peter不自觉的呻吟一声。  
这下男人仅被内裤包裹住的滚烫直直的顶在Peter同样的位置，Peter活了二十一年来从未如此近距离的接触过其他男性的性器，滚烫在自己的下方硬硬的硌着，且上身被Tony搂着不断的吮吸着白皙的脖颈而挣扎的晃动，导致着两人下体摩擦让Peter有种难言的快感。  
Tony不满足似的不断吸取着Peter整个脖子，种下一颗又一颗的草莓，而一只手按住Peter的头不让他逃离，另一只手不断抚摸着男孩外露的小腿，耳边时而传来着男孩带着奶音的小声抗议与呻吟，不断刺激着Tony的神经线，激发着他的欲望。  
小腿上的手悄然移上腰际，解开了男孩系得松松垮垮得浴袍带，摸上了男孩经过热水洗礼的身体。  
光滑而美好，男孩身上简单的柠檬沐浴露味和从身体里透露出的牛奶味，让Tony莫名的沉沦。  
满是胡茬的唇一点一点的向下舔吻着，肩上的浴袍也被一点点的推落下卡到腰间，衣衫大敞的男孩羞红了脸。  
初遇情事的Peter早就被Tony的挑逗引得沉醉，恐怕连自己都不知道是何时双手紧紧环住男人的脖子，一点点的配合着男人在自己身上胡来。  
直接将男孩的浴袍脱下往地下一扔，Tony一个翻身就将他压在身下，自己也急急忙忙的脱掉了身上的浴袍。  
隔着内裤一手揉着男孩半勃的性器，另一只手放进了男孩嘴里搅动着他可爱的小舌。  
“呜...”  
“好好舔湿，一会儿就不会疼。”男人轻轻咬过Peter的耳垂，在他耳边说道。  
Peter不敢反抗，只得配合得舔湿着Tony得指尖，合不拢的嘴总是外流出一些银丝，男人在他嘴里的搅动也发出了令人害臊的滋滋水声。

抽出湿润的手指，男人挑起他的下巴，看到的是一双小动物般充满水汽的棕色瞳仁，镶嵌在他的娃娃脸上，让Tony抑制不住内心的黑暗欲望，忍不住想要去蹂躏这单纯的少年。  
霸道的舔着他流露出的口水，一个深吻后，Tony挑逗般的一点一点褪去男孩的平角内裤。  
Peter羞红了脸，两只手只得挡住自己的眼睛，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的反抗，消极反抗。  
Tony却被他这反应逗笑了，像个孩子一样害羞就遮脸，只觉得十分可爱。  
感受到男人的手逐渐移到了自己的股缝，Peter整个人都绷紧了。尤其在男人那带有薄茧的手指试图伸入其中时，从尾椎神经升起的酥麻感让男孩一阵颤动。  
Tony手指带着润滑在男孩的小穴内缓慢进出着，还不忘去亲吻男孩平坦白皙的胸膛，舔着男孩胸前的肉粒。男孩哪里受得了这种前后的夹击，快感充斥着他的头脑，小动物般呜咽个不停。  
“别着急，还有更舒服的。”  
玩弄够了后，男人迅速脱下自己的内裤丢在一旁，抓着Peter的脚踝分开双腿成M字形，在简单磨蹭后便一点点的埋进男孩的身体里。  
“啊...不要.....疼.....”男孩惊恐的看着自己平时羞耻的穴口被炙热的巨大肉棒穿插着，视觉和痛觉的冲击让他不自觉的想往后逃走，却被男人紧紧的抓着脚踝，无用的挣扎只会把男人的肉棒吞的更深。  
“太大了...Mr.Stark...进不去的.....啊.....”Tony的巨大一点点的试图进入让男孩疼的腰肢发麻，下意识的想要合拢双腿却也无法起到任何作用。  
然而Tony也很不好受，第一次的紧致让他只进入了一点就无法动弹，尤其刚刚Peter试图合腿而导致小穴的收缩让Tony差点抑制不住一冲到底。  
只好俯下身来，温柔的亲吻着男孩，安抚着他紧张的内心。等到男孩稍有放松后，一个挺腰进入到最深处。  
这下Peter疼的眼泪都出来了，连哀求和反抗得话都说不出来了。能清晰得感受到体内的炙热感，赤裸的身子布满了汗水，像是要窒息了一样，Peter大口大口的呼吸着，双手下意识的环住了眼前的男人的脖颈。  
Tony似乎很惊喜他的这个反应，亲了亲怀里抖动的男孩，待男孩适应后开始了缓慢的抽插。  
男人的速度越来越快，Peter实在受不了自己那令人羞耻的呻吟声，硬生生的忍着委屈和呻吟，却引来了Tony的不满。  
“你哑巴吗？”Tony狠狠的咬了男孩的肩头，男孩疼的惊呼一声。  
“我在问你问题，回答。”说罢狠厉一顶。  
“啊...不...Mr.Stark.....”不敢违抗，Peter只得在情欲中勉强作答。  
“那就叫出来，我喜欢听你的呻吟。”  
Peter松开了紧咬的嘴唇，随着男人的一下下的撞击，好听的嗯嗯啊啊小声的呻吟着，羞耻心让他的脸红成一片。  
Tony温柔的舔舐着刚刚被自己咬红的肩头，安慰一般的抚摸着他的身子，而不同于上身的温柔，下身仍在卖力的抽插着。  
这晚，初遇情事的男孩被他那满是精力的Boss换了各种姿势折腾得死去活来。

抱着男孩去清理完后已经是深夜，累得不行的他已经在自己怀里浅浅的睡着了。  
Tony温柔的望着怀里可爱的Peter，轻轻的在他嘴角里吻了一下。  
轻手轻脚的把男孩放回床上，盖好被子，Tony心满意足的睡去。

.


End file.
